Dans le feu de l'iréel
by Lyra Altar
Summary: Ou moi et Lysa quand on rêve trop..Pour vous faire explorer le Narnia caché..
1. Chapter 1

**Lysa et Ether**

Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle à l'habituel. Deux jeunes filles sont gentiment assises dans un arbre.

La première est la plus grande. Elle à 17 ans et tous ses crocs. Je dis bien crocs parce qu'elle a la mâchoire, les oreilles, la queue et pleins d'autres points commun de la panthère des neige.

La seconde est la plus jeune. Elle est âgée d'une quinzaine d'année et c'est une fille dragon. Des pics noir ornent sont échine et de grandes ailes blanches sont plantées dans ses omoplates.

Sa queue se balance gentiment au-dessus du vide. La fille panthère dort presque. C'est le sort de tous ceux qui se défoulent trop pendant une après-midi…

- On fait quoi?

- Je te propose une sieste et après…

La dragonne n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'elle dû s'accrocher à la panthère (qui poussa un grand cris parce que les queues c'est fragile).

Elles tombèrent par terre. L'arbre avait disparut.

- Flûte! grogna la dragonne.

- C'est souvent comme ça chez toi?

- Non, justement.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles. C'était une grande forêt et tout près d'elles…

- Tss! C'est complètement idiot! Un lampadaire!

- Euh… un réverbère plutôt… corrigea la panthère.

Une minute passa avant que la plus jeune demande:

- Alors? On est où?

Et qu'un renard lui répondit:

- Dans la lande du réverbère.

Les deux filles sursautèrent et regardèrent le renard. La plus grande le questionna.

- Qui es-tu?

- J'allais vous poser la même question.

- Je suis Ether et voici Lysa, annonça la petite dragonne.

- Vous êtes bizarres. On dirait des filles d'Eve mais…

La plus grande comprit en première.

- On n'est pas vraiment humaine. Je suis... euh… (elle réfléchit à la phrase) croisée panthère des neiges

- Et qui est Ether?

- Une dragonne.

- Les dragons ne sont-il pas plus grands?

- Je peux me transformer mais…

- Non! répondit aussitôt Lysa.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux filles purent apprendre que le renard se nommait Patch.

- Comme dans les 101 dalmatiens! nota Ether.

- Qu'est-ce? demanda Patch.

- Un petit délire d'Ether! intervint Lysa en vitesse.

Après avoir jeté un regard noir à Ether, Lysa recommença à interroger le renard parlant. Ce dernier leur apprit qu'elles était à Narnia sous le règne de Caspian IX (c'est le bon nombre?)

- Quel âge a-til? Il est marié? demanda la dragonne.

- Il a 23ans et il n'est pas marié. Pourquoi?

-C'est pour Lysa…

Cette dernière profita de l'occasion pour gifler Ether.

- Bon, dit la dragonne en se frottant la joue, où est Cair Paravel?

- Vers le sud-est et…

- A combien d'heure de marche?

- Une demi-journée voir une entière.

- Ah! Ça va être du gâteau…

Les deux autres regardèrent Ether qui souriait d'un air de dire "idée sensass".


	2. Chapter 2

**Le prince Caspian**

Après avoir prit sa forme de dragon et avoir fait monter Lysa et Patch entre ses deux ailes, Ether s'envola, guidée par Patch. Lysa en revanche, ne chômait pas. Elle essayait de s'accrocher aux pics et aux écailles de sa monture par tout les moyens (sauf les griffes parce que la monture en question n'aimait pas saigner..).

Si le trajet réverbère-palais dure une journée à pieds, il ne dure que trois heure à dos de dragon si ce dernier va vite. Une fois arrivé, Ether put reprendre sa forme "humaine". Le seul problème était que sous cette forme elle était trempée de sueur.

- Tu ne vas pas aller voir Caspian comme ça! lança Lysa.

- Si on veut une salle de bain il va bien falloir!

- Vous allez voir Caspian? demanda le renard, étonné.

- Non, on va voir Papy Gisert! dit la dragonne.

Après une longue période de négociations, ils purent enfin aller au palais.

Comme tout les palais, il était magnifiquement décoré. Le chemin n'était pas long pour aller jusqu'au roi. Il n'y avait aucun garde et il suffisait d'aller tout droit.

À l'arrivé des deux "filles", Caspian posa la main sur son arme.

- Détendez-vous, dit Lysa, nous venons en paix.

- Qui êtes-vous? Exposez la raison de votre venue!

Caspian n'avait pas l'air causant aujourd'hui.

- Nous venons... du même monde que Peter, dit Lysa.

Le roi n'était pas vraiment convaincu et ça se comprenait. Ether décida de tout lui expliquer.

- Euh… nous venons du monde de Peter, on est passé par un autre monde (où nous avons prit nos apparences incroyable) et nous sommes arrivés ici…

Caspian allait dire quelque chose mais une jeune fille blonde en habits blancs entrait en courant dans la salle. Lysa nota que ses chaussures avaient des ailes.

- Sir! haleta la nouvelle venue.

- Qui a-t-il OuaF? demanda le roi.

Ether regarda Lysa. "On l'a connaîtrait pas par hasard?"

- Aslan a dit que je devais vous dire que les Calormens n'ont rien à voir dans l'affaire dont vous lui avez parlé…

Lysa eut le réflexe:

- OuaF, je suis Lysa.

La OuaF en question lança à la panthère un regard interrogateur.

- Lysa? Lysa comment?

- Lysa cédéèm chevaldemer59 Mablung…

OuaF fonça vers Lysa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- C'est à l'autre qu'il faut demander…

L'humaine se tourna vers Ether.

- Qui es-tu?

- Ether Altar. Mustang et Lyra de service, répondit la dragonne.

- Et que faites-vous là? renvoya OuaF

- On allait te poser la question.

OuaF leur raconta qu'elle était venue par un tableau et qu'elle avait atterrit dans le pays d'Aslan dont elle était maintenant la messagère et Ether leur raconta leur voyage.

Pendant tout ce temps, Capian était resté là à les écouter en tappant du pied…

- Bon, qu'allez-vous faire? demanda-t-il.

Les filles se rappelèrent soudainement l'existence d'un petit gars appelé Caspian.

- Ben..euh.. bafouilla Lysa

- J'aimerais une salle de bains et des vêtements neufs parce qu'après un super vol j'ai pas une odeur super…

- ETHER! cria Lysa pendant que OuaF criait "Lyra".

- C'est vrai quoi!

- Bon, si vous voulez rester..

Les yeux de Lysa brillèrent. Ether semblait moins convaincue que la panthère mais, se souvenant de l'odeur qu'elle avait, accepta. OuaF demanda à Caspian l'autorisation de rester avec elles..

Après avoir soupiré, le Roi (ou Prince) accepta et appela un certains Lowa pour emmener les jeunes demoiselles dans leurs chambres.


End file.
